


With You

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Kowaretane_Zen, Kurotane_Piko, Vocaloid, yandere - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: Kurotane Piko and Kowaretane Zen in a long distance relationship





	With You

Kurotane Piko could hardly breath as he stood somewhat awkwardly at the gateway to an airplane that was still an hour to come thanks to delays, his nerves making him rub his nape and fix his hair every few moments before turning back to his friends, Fukase and Utatane Piko for some type of support..he knew this would be the first time he met the love of his life. Checking his phone once more for some type of comfort, the young boy flicked up to the last message his love sent; 'You don't know how much I need you right now'

Who knew a late night random add-on social media would lead to this? He usually got followers since he posted his own music,and having nothing to do Kuro checked out his new followers and one left a rather heavy impression. Their blog was photography, some shots charmingly simple yet so pretty, the artist had a real flair for capturing moments. With a follow back the two started messaging on and off for a couple of days until Kuro found it rather addicting. Finding out this new online friend was 'Zen', only four years older then him and more then enough life experience to fill three books. He could listen to the older boy for days on end and soon enough Kuro was lucky to be granted with their voice call, a little nervous but Zen's deep smoky voice soon soothed his feelings and lulled him into a relaxed state.

A few more voice calls in and Kuro was couldn't help but become more and more curious of how his friend looked, he knew Zen had a few piercings, two toned hair- bright red and ash blonde. He couldn't imagine it looked good? Maybe it did? Either way he wanted to see and kept pushing it until Zen finally agreed an hour later. Fiddling with his webcam for a moment Kuro flopped back in his office chair and flicked it on, grinning to the screen as he waited for Zen's camera to come on. It seemed like a life time but finally it clicked on and Kuro blinked at the image. There was a pale handsome, sharp-looking boy. Comfortably sprawled out against his office chair, one arm carelessly throw over the back, a messy red fringe and what seemed like a ponytail hidden with a black beanie. High cheek bones, a jaw that could cut his fingers and what seemed like fangs hanging over his bottom lip with the deepest red eyes Kuro ever saw, the cat eyeliner on top making them stand out and draw the young boy in.

"..God you're cute" Zen smirked and Kuro let out a laugh at that.

"Not cute...but you I wasn't expecting.."

"A yandere?"

"S-Sure lets say Yandere" he smiled and Zen licked his lips. That made the young boy feel..different. Kuro couldn't put his finger on the feeling until they had to call it a night and he was wrapped in his blankets, mind flooded with images of that handsome yandere.

Snapping back to current time and shutting his phone the caramel skin boy gave a sigh to Piko and Fukase, crossing his arms at their behaviour.

"Piko, stop recording. It’s dumb"

"No. I know you’re gonna do something gay and I need it for blackmail purposes."

"Yeah right. I’m perfectly calm." Kuro scoffed back, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly Fukase jumped up and chimed; "Hey, is that him-"

"Where!?" Kuro almost back flipped as he spun around, his eyes searching radically until he heard the two other idiots laugh.

"Yeah. Perfectly calm." Piko giggled.

"..I should of brought Dex and Merli, not you idiots"

"But ya didn't" the red head laughed as Kuro took a seat on the airport waiting chairs and began to fiddle with his phone, playing a few games and texting Kageaito Shion as he tried to focus on anything else but his longing want.

After their first video call Kuro couldn't help but ask for more, gaming with his friend, sharing jokes and swapping phone numbers so they could message more frequently, somehow Zen just slipped snugly into his life and the young boy wouldn't have it any other way. Musing about it he could still remember how nervous he felt one Sunday afternoon, the yandere was busily explaining his tattoo design to off guardedly ask Kuro;

"You still with me Kitten?"

"Hm? Ah yeah..so that tattoo?" he asked, trying to focus again as Zen laughed, his fangs catching the rays of his desk side lamp.

"Why are you spacing?"

"..Just thinking 'bout stuff"

"Say, Kuro are you..a friend of Dorthy's?" The caramel boy paused for a moment, he knew a Dex and a Daina but no Dorthy? Why would Zen ask such an odd question, just as he was about to answer something clicked in his brain. He had read those question a few months ago on someone's blog, long story short the question was asking his sexuality and if he was into men at that. Kuro blinked a few times trying to find an answer..

"I used to like Merli..I think? I dunno, girls are alright some guys are alright too"

"Kuro"

"Yes?"

"Date me?"

Phone vibrating in his hand and an announcement over the speaker made Kuro grin at the memory, Zen asked him out so fearlessly. Always claiming he knew they were destined to meet and so much silly nonsense that the usual hard-shell young boy found himself melting and opening up in ways he never would have guessed.

"Kuro what flight is Zen on?"

"..Um, Two, three, nine one"

"Isn't that what the lady just announced?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Kuro asked, taking a deep breath as he pushed his phone back into his pocket, his heart almost sinking into his stomach as Fukase nodded his head.

"Yeah come on we should go to the gate"

"...Oh shit I can't do this" Hiding his face into his hands, Kuro took a few more deep breaths as he felt one of the other boys patting his back.

"Come on Ku' you gotta" Piko tried before glancing to Fukase to keep the encouraging words going.

"Yeah! Come on Kuro go meet your boyfriend"

So many memories raced through the young boy's head, the first time he told Piko about hos long distance boyfriend, the first time he and Zen sent each other gifts. The endless amount of cute texts and sleepless nights just to pretend they were beside each other. The promises of finally meeting and now here he was, bracing the airport chair as another announcement came over about Zen's flight. "..Okay lets go"

With that the three boys were on their way, Fukase giving little yells of excitement as he bounced along behind the other two, Piko offering words of comfort to help the anxiety until he stopped and turned to the red head.

"Get the camera ready"

"I think..Its the red button?"

"Yeah it's the red one to start recording..now Kuro" Piko turned around to see his brother had disappeared, he glanced around for a moment until he caught sight of the raven haired boy up above them, making a straight bee line until he crashed and clung onto a much taller boy with ash blonde and bright red hair that was pulled back into a tight high ponytail. The two boys locked onto each other for dear life, their grip tight and hearts swelling with happiness, it seemed as if all time had frozen for the pair until Piko slowly approached them.

"..You're Zen I'm guessing?"

"Ah yeah" the yandere pulled back from the cuddle, a massive grin smeared over his lips as his arms still held tight onto the shorter boy, Kuro didn't waste his time looking anywhere else but instead he stared up at Zen like he was a gift.

"And you're Piko right?"

"Yes I'm Piko and that is Fukase..we should go to baggage claim now" Guiding a love struck couple around wasn't easy, nor was it normal to see Kuro looking so in love? Piko was surprised at how his brother was acting so he shuffled off to claim Zen's bags to help them out as the yandere nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, both of them laughing at the action.

"God you are cute"

"Holy shit you're tall" Kuro teased back softly, his hand reaching up to rub Zen's shorter ash blonde hair.

"..I thought I would have come over sooner"

"Hey hey sh, please just shut up you're here now" The two boys cuddled again, their noses rubbing together as they waited for Piko to return with the bags.

The cab ride home wasn't more then a more detailed show of their want, Zen and Kuro snuggled up beside each other, their foreheads resting together as they gazed deeply into each others eyes, their hands tracing over each other's bodies as they mumbled sweet nothings until Piko or Fukase would pipe up with a question towards the strange guest, Zen would answer then turn his full attention back to Kuro, as if nothing else mattered and to the couple nothing really did. Finally at Kuro's apartment, Piko shuffled in, one bag of Zen's things in his hand while the yandere rolled his suitcase in behind him, his other hand busy holding Kuro's.

"So, Im currently sharing the apartment with Kuro my bedroom is at the other end of the house, the bathroom is to the left and the.." Piko trailed off, watching Kuro grab both of Zen's hands and lead him up the staircase into the raven haired boy's bedroom where they shut the door and locked out the outside world.

"..Have fun with them" Fukase laughed, hands slipping into his pockets.

"I might need to stay at yours for a couple of days"

"Feel free Piko"

Up away in that tiny room, Zen was spread out on Kuro's bed, the younger boy resting his head against the yandere's stomach as their fingers met and glided over each other's, not even needing words as they watched their hands come together again and again and appreciate the fact they could actually touch.

"..Told you we were meant to be together"

"I can't believe you're actually here" the caramel boy softened, Zen was actually real, they were holding hands, their fingers intertwining. "I really want to kiss you"

"I really want you to kiss me" Kuro smiled and upon hearing that the yandere couldn't help but lean in and softly press their lips together, his stomach filling with butterflies as Kuro's heart thumped wildly against his rib cage, it was only a quick kiss yet it felt like a gateway to paradise. No other kiss made Kuro feel anything close to that and judging by the cheeky blissful smirk on Zen's mouth he clearly felt the same,they moved in closer, noses brushing together as they shared a few more warm kisses and cuddle in tight, clinging to each other's bodies as their limbs tangled together. For all the late sleepless nights, crazy internet bills and hours of video chats, Kuro would happily do it all over again and again just to see those heart racing crimson eyes before his own.

"Zen.."

"Kuro" he purred back pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Move in?"

"I wasn't going to leave anyway"


End file.
